The Crossroads of Time
by EAZYM
Summary: When other realities start changing a small group of elite people are banned together to restore peace to the multiverse. A multiverse fanfiction blending in dozens of game, movie, and book characters together in one epic store to correct an evil plot to take over the multiverse. Join heroes Commander Shepard and Big boss as they the fight the evil.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Hotaru Shepard was trekking around the citadel helping its residents after a brutal attack from Cerberus. She was currently helping wounded victims in Docking bay D24.

"Hopefully this extra shipment of medi-gel helps the wounded." Shepard said.

"Bless you commander and may the spirits guide you." Said the turian nurse.

Shepard waved and smirked as she Begain to walk away but was stopped by a man. The man was dressed in regular civilian clothing but he wasn't an ordinary man Shepard sensed.

"Shepard. Hotaru Shepard. Commander?" Said the with an artificial tone.

"Yes?" Shepard exclaimded.

"Please come with me I need to discuss an urgent matter Commander." The man said staring at her with dead eyes.

"Here is a good place as any." She said.

"Very well." The man said as twitched.

Finally after a moment of waiting it begain fo speak "Commander shepard I'm Captain Jason Brooks with the Multidimensional correction force. I'm sorry I couldn't come myself but the situation is dire so I sent my courier android instead. An evil coalition force know as the galactic empire and its rapidly growing allies have discovered that the multiverse can be manipulated and its inhabitants subjugated with the proper technology, They have been traveling from universe to technologically inferior universe destroying their heroes and anyone else not willing to join them on the crusade to control everything, most recently they attacked our head quarters and stole our most precious piece of technology that allows us to reset time and space. They've taken away our ability to strike at them so we decided to unite the multiverse remaining heroes to combat this threat and you are going to be the one to lead us commander. Your the only one who can recruit the team and lead them to victory and recover our device. If you agree this android will lead you through a portal to our location and we can begin briefing. Oh and if you don't believe me still I know you joined the alliance marines at the underage of 17 and still go around pretending to be a year older than what you are."

The droid shook one more time and proceeded to pull out what looked like an old TV remote.

"Do you want to save the multiverse?" Said the droid

"I'll at least here you out but I'm bringing someone with me." She said while typing something on her omni tool.

"Very well." Said the android.

Several moments later a tall alien approached the group "So uh is this where I join the superhero club?".

"Garrus always a smartass. Let's go meet the time police." She said.

"I hope they don't take after C-Sec." Garrus said following her into the portal.

Shepard and company arrive at the station, Its all a nearly blinding all white decor expect for the "Time Police" uniforms which where Black suits with red ties. A man approaches them waving and calling out to Shepard "Miss Shepard! its me Captain Brooks!".

She analyzed the man, Short red head middle aged "I expected you to be taller".

"I get that a lot. Follow me to the briefing room, Honestly this a dream come true i'm a big fan. Your one of the most respected heroes around here. Oh and Garrus is it ok if i call you garrus?" he said gleefully.

"knock yourself out." Garrus said.

"My son adores you could i have your autograph after the meeting?" Brooks said with starry eyes.

"Uh sure but after the meeting?" Garrus said nervously, He was expecting autographs after defeating the reapers.

"Right!" Brooks exclaimed

Shepard followed him and could only hope the captain wasn't another Conrad Verner, They soon came into a large boarding room that looked like something out of a 1960s FBI conference room, Wood paneling long the window, jet black office chairs surrounding the oval oak wood table which seemed to have a large ball in the middle.

"take a seat Commander and Mr. Vakarian." The captain said.

A holographic interface protruded from the large ball on the table showing a box with a button.

"This is the device we use to reset the timeline incase of a serious incursion that our agents cant repair." another image of triangular ship and men dressed in menacing white armor "This Galactic Empire and they have stolen our fail safe to ensure we don't stop them they have amassed a few allies like Cobra Command- A decently sized yet technologically Terrorist organization, The Greater Reich- A Massive group of Nazi's from a universe where they won WW2, and they are in the process of recruiting Cerberus from your universe." The Captain explained.

"Well am i your only option?" Shepard asked.

"Of course not but no one could pull of as well as you could commander." Brooks said with confidence.

"Well im in. Wouldn't want them to let the reapers join."

"Well i guess we haven't Saved Multiple universes yet." Garrus said.

"Nope but we are going to, Maybe you'll pick up some more beauty marks" She said quickly caressing his facial scar.

"Maybe." He said with a seductive tone.

"ANYWAY! Now that we are ready your going to need a team, I've compiled a list of heroes you need to recruit in order to help fight The looming menace. First id like you to head to recruit Big Boss, A legend like yourself, He and His small but skilled mercenary band are more than enough to turn the tide of the conflict, you need to head off the coast of costa rica and disguise as one of his mercenaries after that you'll need to find him and tell him " IS THERE SUCH THING AS AN ABSOLUTE TIMELESS ENEMY? THERE IS NO SUCH THING AND NEVER HAS BEEN. AND THE REASON IS THAT OUR ENEMIES ARE HUMAN BEINGS LIKE US. THEY CAN ONLY BE OUR ENEMIES IN RELATIVE TERMS." and he'll most likely join hear you out or kill you." He said.


	2. The man who saved the world

Brooks was preparing gear for Shepard as she stared in awe at the vintage army fatigues that lie before her, She was always a fan of the Vietnam era US army uniform.

Are those original She asked.

No but yes. We replicated them but the style is classic. He said.

C-Can i keep them after the mission she said

Sure i guess, better than throwing them away. He said shrugging.

Shepard dressed into the uniform of old and returned to brooks who handed her a a data-pad with her briefing instructions along with terminology, codes, and everything else she'd need to infiltrate MSF without her cover blowing early. Brooks then lead her to a large platform that looked liked a transporter room from Star Trek.

Stand on the platform and stand still, we are transporting your molecules from one universe to another. If you mess up there is no going back, Since the Empire stole our device we cant use a quick reset in case of an Operation failure. Ill be watching when the mission is complete ill be in touch.

She stood still as possible Is this tested safe.

Yes only 1% experience Accident. he said while typing into a control panel.

What kind of accident She asked.

They've never returned to say. he said with a smirk and he pressed a button that materialized Shepard in a blue haze. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she could feel the sea breeze and the warm beat of the sun on her face, She stood there for a moment sucking the feeling in like she hadn't in so long since the reapers ravaged the galaxy and she was wishing Liara was there to share the moment since the rest of there relationship was forged in war and not a blissful moment such as the one she was experiencing that very moment. After the brief moment of peace her eyes shot open and she went over the data-pad Brooks gave to her, after reading it over she'd find the man know as Big Boss on the command platform training soldiers during the day and wandering the support platform at night. her code name was Kicking Crane.

She continued to wonder around till she found a staff member Uh hey where can i find the boss she said with a stern tone.

Why do you ask But first who are you i've never seen you before, There aren't many women on motherbase so i know who's who. he said while tightening the grip on his M16.

Uh im new! The boss just recruited me and wanted to go over a few things with me. She said

Hmm OK its probably about Commander Miller and his Habit. The boss is on this platform, Up 2 stories to the very top and you'll find him training men around the helipad. Maybe you'll get a CQC lesson. He said.

Thanks. she said back.

No problem and welcome to MSF. He said while walking away.

She made her to top platform albeit a few wrong turns and there he was average high, Pretty ripped with a S scar on his chest and the Eye patch confirms it was him.

She approached him Uh Boss could i have a word with you in private.

Well not while im in the middle of giving a lesson in CQC, Why dont you join and afterward we can talk. He said with a raspy voice.

Uh sure. She said, She was great in unarmed combat so this would be easy.

Great, Go ahead partner up with me since everyone else is already. He said warmly.

Ok first up is the Sl-Wait you need to talk stance like this. he said while slightly leaning over with one hand cocked behind another.

She takes the stance and snake without hesitation slams her to ground quicker than she can react.

That was a slam use it when your in a tight space and caught be an enemy. Now demonstrate for me. He said to the group.

The group did the demonstration for The boss.

Ok next and last is the free form CQC match with me, any volunteers step forward. he said.

Shepard got up and stepped up to the challenge, she wanted to get back at the bastard for taking her off guard. Ill go a round with you boss.

Ok, Mind if i have a smoke while we spar he said with cigar already in mouth.

No. She said ready to fight.

She stood there waiting for him while he smoked the cigar. Well do you want me to start or what snake said.

She charged in at him and they circled the platform, her in a defense stance and him just standing there like as if he was waiting for a taxi. She threw a punch as her adrenaline rush kicked in and there was an opening but to her complete surprise he caught her paunch in a circular motion then elbowed her gut and slammed her to ground so hard she could have sworn it was N7 Hand to hand training all over.

H-how did you counter that. she said with pain in her voice.

He stayed silent as she struggled to stand up again.

She finally made it up and took her stance back. She faked a punch the went with a roundhouse that he checked then she came up with fast fist that that was caught while he simultaneously transitioned into a CQC hold then he proceeded to choke her out.

Everything was going dark as the other solider cheered and screamed BOSS, BOSS, BOSS!. When she came to he was standing over her with his hand out to help her but she ignore it and stood up.

You're quick but sloppy, Those basic techniques wont save you on the battlefield. Later ill teach you a few things if your willing but first you had to talk with me . he said while blowing smoke from his cigar.

Yes, IS THERE SUCH THING AS AN ABSOLUTE TIMELESS ENEMY THERE IS NO SUCH THING AND NEVER HAS BEEN. AND THE REASON IS THAT OUR ENEMIES ARE HUMAN BEINGS LIKE US. THEY CAN ONLY BE OUR ENEMIES IN RELATIVE TERMS. She said to him.

His cigar dropped to the ground H-How'd you hear those words. he said.

Listen this may sound weird but i'm Commander Shepard from another universe and i was created by a multidimensional group that was compromised and needs our help to restore order or everything in existence will be a risk. I heard the words from them and your more than welcome to come ask them but all i'm asking is that you hear us out. She explained.

He picked up his tiger stripe fatigue jacket I don't know you Shepard but ill here you out, you seem pretty serious. he said.

Thank you and ill still take those techniques later she asked.

Sure. He said as a large portal Opened in front of the two.

Kaz ran up Snake what is this where are you going.

don't worry Kaz ill be back. He said while giving him a reassuring look.

Ok snake but im coming with you. Not everyday you through a portal with a stranger. he said

Snake shot her a look.

Doesn't matter to me, i was just sent here to recruit you and your Army. she said.

In that case Kaz needs to come. Snake said.

We can discuss terms a pon arrival Kaz said shooting her a smile.

Kaz ran up them and followed into the portal.


End file.
